wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
DamageMeters
As of Patch 2.4, DamageMeters is no longer being maintained, and is no longer a part of Cosmos. DamageMeters monitors damage and healing done by yourself and other nearby players. It totals up the damage and healing for each player and displays it as bars in a frame on the screen. It is perfect for real-time comparison of the damage and healing output of the various members of your party or raid. At any time the text results can be output as "says", to raid or party chat, or whispered to another player. Many console commands exist for customizing the meters: type /dmhelp for a listing. For best usage in a raid (any group with more than five members), it's highly recommended to synchronize your DamageMeters with other players that use it as well. Taken from the readme: Sync Quick-Start Guide *1) Someone (I'll call her the Sync Leader) chooses a channel name and joins it, ie. /dmsyncchan ourchannel. *2) The Sync Leader then calls /dmsyncbroadcastchan. Anyone who is running a sufficiently recent version of DM will automatically be joined into that channel. *3) Once everyone is in the channel, but before the activity begins, the Sync Leader should call /dmsyncclear to make sure everyone's data is cleared. *4) Play! Collect data! *5) Finally, the Sync Leader calls /dmsync whenever she wants the raid to share data. Since it can cause a little slowdown it is best to do this between fights (though not necessarily between every fight). Note: There is nothing special about the "Sync Leader": any player can perform any of these commands. It just seems simpler to have one person in charge of it. Commands */dm help - Gives help on using DamageMeters. */dm cmd - Lists available DamageMeters comamnds. */dm show - Toggles whether or not the meters are visible. Note that data collection continues when meters are not visible. */dm hide - Hides the meters. */dm clear # - Removes entries from the bottom of the list, leave #. If # not specified, entire list is cleared. */dm report help total [c/s/p/r/w/h/g/f#] whispertarget/channelNAME - Prints a report of the current data: Use "/dm report help" for details. */dm sort # - Sets sorting style. Specify no number for a list of available styles. **1. Decreasing **2. Increasing **3. Alphabetical */dm count # - Sets number of bars visible at once. If # not given, shows the maximum possible. */dm save - Saves the current table internally. */dm restore - Restores a previously saved table, overwriting any new data. */dm swap - Swaps the previously saved table with the current one. */dm memclear - Clears the saved table. */dm resetpos - Resets the position of the window (helpful in case you lose it)%. */dm text 0/<rnplv> - Sets what text should be shown on the bars. r - Rank. n - Player name. p - Percentage of total. l - Percentage of leader. v - Value. */dm color # - Sets the color scheme for the bars. Specify no # for a list of options. */dm quant # - Sets the quantity the bars should use. Specify no # for a list of options. */dm visinparty y/n - Sets whether or not the window should only be visible while you are in a party/raid. Specify no argument to toggle. */dm autocount # - If # is greater than zero, then the window will show as many bars as it has information for up to #. If # is zero, it turns off the auto-count function. */dm listbanned - Lists all banned entities. */dm clearbanned - Clears list of all banned entities. */dm setrange #- Sets the range in yards that you receive combat messages, default is 50. */dm version - Prints your DM version number. Can also use */dm ver. */dm sync d# e - Causes you to synchronize your data with other users using the same sync channel. (Calls dmsyncsend and dmsyncrequest.) If d specified, the sync will be delayed that many seconds. If e specified, event data will be sent/requested. */dm syncsend - Sends sync information on the sync channel. */dm syncrequest - 'Pings' for the most popular (most users) session id, then assumes that id and calls a sync. */dm syncclear - Sends request for everyone to clear their data. */dm syncmsg msg - Sends a message to other people in the same syncchan. Can also use /dmm. */dm syncping - 'Pings' the other people in the sync chan, causing them to respond with their current version of DM and session id. */dm syncpause - Makes other DMs on your syncchan pause. */dm syncunpause - Makes other DMs on your syncchan unpause. */dm syncready - Transmits a command to make everyone in the sync chan go into the ready state. */dm synclabel label - Labels the current session. (Index defaults to 1). */dm syncstart label - Convenience function which does synclabel, syncready, and syncclear automatically. */dm synchalt - Aborts any syncing in progress (clears incoming and outgoing message queues). */dm pop - Populates it with your current party/raid members (though will not remove any existing entries)%. */dm lock - Toggles whether or not the list is locked. New people cannot be added to a locked list, but people already in can are updated. */dm pause - Toggles whether or not the parsing of data is to occur. */dm lockpos - Toggles whether or not the position of the window is locked. */dm grouponly - Toggles whether or not to reject anyone who is not in your raid/party. (Your pet will be monitored regardless of this setting.) */dm addpettoplayer - Toggles whether or not to consider pet's data as coming directly from the player. */dm resetoncombat = Toggles whether or not to reset data when combat starts. */dm version - Shows version information. */dm total - Toggles display of the total display. */dm showmax - Toggles whether or not to show the max number of bars. DM Report Help The /dm report command consists of three parts: 1) The destination character. This can be one of the following letters: c - Console (only you can see it)%. s - Say p - Party chat r - Raid chat g - Guild chat o - Guild Officer chat h - Chat cHannel. /dm report h mychannel w - Whisper to player. /dm report w dandelion f - Frame: Shows the report in this window. If the letter is lower case the report will be in reverse order (lowest to highest)%. 2) Optionally, the number of people to limit it to. This number goes right after the destination character. Example: /dm report p5. 3) By default, reports are on the currently visible quantity only. If the word 'total' is specified before the destination character, though, the report will be on the totals for every quantity. 'Total' reports are formatted so that they look good when cut-and-paste into a text file, and so work best with the Frame destination. Example: /dm report total f Example: Whisper to player 'dandelion' the top three people in the list: /dm report w3 dandelion External link *Download it at Curse-gaming (old version) *Authors Site Category:AddOns